Obliviate
by Inor
Summary: SS/HG Hermiona otrzymuje w spadku list, a w nim receptę na dalsze losy...
1. Prolog

Prolog

Drzwi pokoju dyrektor McGonagall otworzyły się z cichym, przeciągłym skrzypieniem. W progu pojawił się rudy chłopak, wpatrzony w małe zawiniątko, które ściskał w lekko drżących dłoniach.

- Teraz ty, Miona.

Hermiona Granger otarła łzę i wstała, by wyminąć przyjaciela. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nią z cichym skrzypnięciem, została sam – na sam z Minerwą McGonagall w jej gustownym, choć ascetycznie urządzonym gabinecie. Tak często tu przychodzili, lub byli wzywani, gdy któreś z nich przeskrobało coś poważnego.

- Witam, pani profesor.

Dyrektorka spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, jednak nie wyszło jej to zbyt dobrze. Ostatnio wszyscy mieli z tym problemy.

- Siadaj moja droga.

Dziewczyna usiadła w wysokim krześle o rzeźbionych poręczach i nóżkach. Spojrzała w zaczerwienione oczy nauczycielki Transmutacji.

- Tobie również dyrektor zostawił pewien drobiazg. W zasadzie dwa…

- Dwa?

- Tak. Nic wielkiego. Książkę z bajkami i list…

Podała Hermionie pakuneczki.

- Pani profesor, czy mam je otworzyć tutaj?

-To zależy od ciebie, jednak mam ci do przekazania zalecenie Albusa, abyś treść tego listu i wszystko, co zrobisz po jego otrzymaniu, zachowała w ścisłej tajemnicy. Oczywiście nie dotyczy to osób, o których mowa w tej korespondencji. Nie powinien o tym wiedzieć nawet pan Potter. Podobnie sprawa wygląda z panem Weasley'em i resztą twoich znajomych. Podejrzewam, jednak, że jesteś na tyle rozsądną czarownicą, by to zrozumieć.

- Oczywiści, pani profesor, nikt się o niczym nie dowie.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Obydwie kobiety nie patrzyły na siebie, utkwiwszy wzrok w swoich dłoniach.

- Powiedział to, zanim wyruszył z panem Potter'em na tę nieszczęsną wyprawę… Wtedy też zostawił mi te przedmioty. I testament.

Minerwa McGonagall sięgnęła po koronkową chusteczkę do szuflady swojego dębowego biurka. Otarła oczy i ponownie spojrzała na dziewczynę.

- Nie wiem, jakie zadanie przeznaczył ci dyrektor, ale musisz wiedzieć, że ogromnie ci ufał. Boje się jednak, czy nie przeceniał twoich sił.

- Bez względu na wszystko, postaram się, zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by wypełnić ostatnią wolę profesora Dumbledore'a – powiedziała Hermiona wstając.

Kiedy opuszczała gabinet opiekunki Gryfindoru, usłyszała cichutki szept kobiety:

- Nie wątpię panno Granger, nie wątpię…

***

-Co zostawił ci Dumbledore? – Zapytał z żywym zainteresowaniem Ron, gdy znaleźli się już z powrotem w Norze.

- Książkę…

- Książkę?

- Tak. Zobacz.

- Bajki dla dzieci?! – Wykrzyknęli chórem Harry i rudzielec.

- Tak. Widać miał w tym swój cel.

- On zawsze ma jakiś cel – westchnął Harry. – Ron ma wygaszacz. Ja Złoty Znicz. Nie rozumiem związku pomiędzy tymi przedmiotami.

- Ja też nie, Harry – odparła z westchnieniem dziewczyna. – Jednak myślę, że w końcu wszystko zrozumiemy. Zawsze tak było. Zostawiał nas samych z zagadką, podsuwając kolejne wskazówki.

- Tyle, że teraz nie podsunie nam już żadnych wskazówek.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu, patrząc w płonący na kominku ogień. W głowach mięli zupełną pustkę, jakby wszystkie myśli straciły nagle jakiekolwiek znaczenie, czy sens. O czym mieli rozmyślać? O przyszłości? Tej nie widzieli przed sobą, w zasadzie nie mogła istnieć teraz, gdy wszystko się skończyło. Przeszłość? Tam były jedynie rany, śmierć i płacz. Biały grób na błoniach Hogwartu. Ogień płonął, trawiąc powoli polana, a im zdawało się, że to płoną ich dusze i serca, że zaraz zginą w gorących płomieniach bezsilności i gniewu. Ale nie mięli sił.

Nagle ciszę przerwała Hermiona.

- Mam dość. Idę do łóżka. Może rano coś wymyślimy.

Uścisnęła obydwu chłopców i poszła do pokoju Ginny, która dawno smacznie chrapała.

***

Kiedy przebrała się w pidżamę i przykryła kołdrą, podniosła schowany pod łóżkiem list.

- Lumos – mruknęła, a koniec jej różdżki zapłonął.

_Panno Granger_

_Jeśli czyta pani ten list, oznacza to, że jestem martwy. Zostawiłem ten list dla pani, ponieważ mam do przekazania pewne poufne informacje. Ufam, że zachowa je pani dla siebie._

_Powinien być dziś ( chodzi mi o dzień, w którym czyta pani to pismo) 10 lipca. Tak umówiliśmy się z Minerwą, co do daty realizacji mojego testamentu. Moje zalecenie dotyczy dnia 15 bieżącego miesiąca._

_Proszę udać się pod adres, który umieszczę bezpośrednio pod listem, będzie tam na panią czekał mój zaufany człowiek, który wie o wszystkim i spodziewa się pani powyższego dnia o godzinie siedemnastej. Miejsce pani pobytu również ma pozostać tajemnicą._

_Zapewne kłopocze się pani, co powiedzieć przyjaciołom. Ufam w pani pomysłowość._

_Z poważaniem Albus Dumbledore_

_Blueberry Street 5_

_Londyn_

Hermiona przeczytała list dwukrotnie, potem jeszcze kilka razy dopisany pod spodem adres, po czym spaliła korespondencję w małym kominku.

Długo nie mogła zasnąć, pogrążona w rozmyślaniach na temat słów dyrektora. Co teraz powinna zrobić? Jedno było pewne: piętnastego lipca musi opuścić przyjaciół cichcem, nie wyjaśniając niczego.

Wiedziała, że musi ich zranić. Nie chciała zbyt wiele kłamać, nie potrafiłaby. Wszyscy zawsze bezbłędnie odczytywali j jej twarzy fałsz. Jednak dopadło ją również inne uczucie: pewna niecierpliwość i podniecenie, ogarniające ją przed każdą przeżywaną przygodą. Poza tym wypełniała ją duma, że to właśnie ona przeznaczona została do wykonania niebezpiecznego (jak podejrzewała) zadania. Wreszcie, gdy niebo na wschodzie już bladło, zasnęła.

***

Przez kilka następnych dni cała trójka prowadziła bezowocne próby odgadnięcia symboliki przekazanych im przez Dumbledore'a przedmiotów. Z pozoru bezsensowne połączenie tych trzech artykułów, tak naprawdę stanowiło skomplikowana zagadkę, tego byli zupełnie pewni. Dyrektor nigdy nie robił nic bez powodu, dlatego teraz, a w zasadzie zwłaszcza teraz, gdy chodziło o rzeczy zapisane im przez czarodzieja w testamencie, nie mogli pominąć żadnej z istniejących możliwości. Być może kryły jakąś tajemnicę, nieznane zaklęcie, czy wspomnienie. Prawdopodobne, że zawierały informacje lub wskazówki, którymi, nawet zza grobu, Albus Dumbledore, mógłby wspierać ich dążenia w odnalezieniu i zniszczeniu horkruksów. Bez względu na to, czy stanowiły broń, czy pomoc innego rodzaju, cała trójka strzegła ich, jak oka w głowie.

Nie ulegało, jednak wątpliwości, że Hermiona obecna była z dwójką przyjaciół jedynie ciałem, gdyż jej myśli nieustannie krążyły wokół tajemniczego człowieka, zaufanego człowieka dyrektora Hogwartu i przed jej oczami przesuwały się twarze, a czasem całe sylwetki tajemniczych postaci. Czasem wydawało jej się, że może to być ktoś dobrze jej znany, jak choćby Alastor Moody, czy Remus Lupin, jednak cały czas cos, najpewniej intuicja, podpowiadało jej, że podąża złym tropem. Czasem była już blisko rozwiązania tej zagadki bez wskazówek, wydawało jej się, że już gdzieś widziała napisany na świstku pergaminu adres, ale wciąż nie mogła przypomnieć sobie, kiedy, lub w jakich okolicznościach się z nim spotkała. W końcu owa sprawa stała się jej obsesją i nie pozwalała jej spokojnie spać, zsyłając dziwne marzenia senne. Z dnia, na dzień robiła się, co raz bardziej ponura i nie chciała odpowiadać na pytania chłopców, dotyczące powodu jej zamyślenia, aż w końcu chłopcy dali jej spokój, a Ginny, która domyśliła się coś – niecoś z pomrukiwań i posępnych min Grangerówny, nabrała wody w usta, uznawszy, że z wiadomych tylko sobie powodów, nie piśnie ani słówka. Hermiona cieszyła się sławą żarłocznej myślodsiewni – wszyscy bez skrepowania zapełniali jej głowę swoimi problemami, mając pewność, że nigdy jej nie opuszczą.

14 lipca Hermiona, Harry i Ron przenieśli się do Kwatery Głównej, by z dala od tłumów zalegających niezmiennie Norę, zastanowić się nad najbliższą przyszłością.

***

Dzień wyznaczony Hermionie przez Dumbledore'a wstał słoneczny i gorący. Cała trójka snuła się bez celu po pustym domu, skradając się na palcach koło portretu pani Black, aby nie wywołać kanonady wrzasków i wyzwisk. Wyczuwali napięcie, jakby ciszę przed burzą, która ogarnęła okolicę. Wreszcie Przed godziną 14 wszyscy zdecydowali, że nie wytrzymają dłużej w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu i deportowali się na pole namiotowe, nieopodal lasku, w którym przed laty odbywały się Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu. Uznali, że to odludne miejsce najlepiej nadaje się na przechadzkę i, że nie może spotkać ich tu nic niespodziewanego. Hermiona milcząco przytaknęła pomysłowi Rona, co wydało się obydwojgu niezmiernie podejrzane. Zwykle nie mogła powstrzymać się od komentarzy i zrzędzenia o bezpieczeństwie. Uznali to jednak, za wynik zamyślenia i nie śmieli pytać o jego powody, widząc groźne spojrzenia, jakie im posyłała, za każdym razem, gdy otwierali usta w tej sprawie.

Długo spacerowali między drzewami, wspominając dawne czasy. Niebo zaciągało się chmurami. Nie zwracali, jednak na to uwagi, rozciągnęli tylko nad sobą zaklęcie, by ochronić się przed bliskim deszczem. Gdy pojawił się pierwszy błysk, wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę. Kiedy Harry i Ron opuścili głowy, Hermiony nie było już między nimi.

- Wiedziałem, że tak się stanie.

Ron spojrzał zdziwiony na przyjaciela.

-Co przez to rozumiesz?

-Od kilku dni Hermiona wyraźnie przygotowywała się do drogi i żegnała ze wszystkimi. Podejrzewałem, że coś się szykuje.

-Musimy coś zrobić! Szukać jej!

-Gdzie Ron? Też się martwię, ale musimy poczekać aż da nam o sobie znać.

Ron nic już nie powiedział. Zrezygnowany powlókł się za przyjacielem z powrotem, w stronę pola namiotowego.

***

Hermiona aportowała się pod wskazanym adresem. W sercu czuła smutek i żal. Ogarnęły ja tez strach i niepewność. Jeśli ten człowiek się tu nie zjawi? Albo, jeśli ktoś już go odnalazł… Ujrzała ciemną uliczkę, pełną szarych domów o zatrzaśniętych okiennicach. Wzdrygnęła się. Ktoś, kto nadawał tej ulicy nazwę musiał być skrajnym optymistą.

Wtem usłyszała za sobą kroki. Odwróciła się i wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze.

- Witam, panno Granger – rozległo się powitanie, wygłoszone tak dobrze jej znanym, sarkastycznym tonem.


	2. Rozdział I

- Drentwota!

Hermiona nawet nie zauważyła najmniejszego drgnięcia wymierzonej w nią różdżki, a jednak jej zaklęcie odbiło się od Śmierciożercy i trafiło w pobliską latarnie krzesząc iskry.

- Na Merlina, opanuj się Granger, bo będziemy mięli przez ciebie kłopoty! – Syknął, idąc w jej stronę.

-Jacy my? Petryficus…

Różdżka Hermiony poszybowała w powietrzu prosto do jego rąk. Patrzyła z przerażeniem, jak cienki kawałek drewna wiruje w powietrzu, by zakończyć swój lot w dłoni Mistrza Eliksirów. Więc na tyle zdało się sześć lat nauki? Tylko tyle dało jej ćwiczenie zaklęć i zdawanie egzaminów najlepiej w tym stuleciu? Choć powinna być przerażona, w klatce piersiowej czuła tylko palący wstyd i zawód.

Tymczasem Snape uśmiechał się drwiąco przypatrując się jej zabawnej minie.

- Wejdziesz do środka, czy oczekujesz specjalnego zaproszenia? – Prychnął wskazując dziewczynie furtkę w niskim płocie.

Otrząsnęła się z szoku i spojrzała na niego.

- Chyba nie mam wyboru – mruknęła.

- Nie, nie masz – wycedził i popchnął ją lekko w stronę wejścia.

Ruszyła szybko, zadzierając głowę wysoko do góry.

„Zupełnie jak na pierwszym roku" – pomyślał uśmiechając się ironicznie.

Otworzyła sobie drzwi, by znaleźć się w przestronnej, przytulnej sieni, w której panował półmrok i lekki zaduch. Powinna się bać, krzyczeć, bronić. Powinna być, chociaż zaniepokojona. Jednak z nieznanych jej przyczyn ogarnął ja dziwny spokój. Czyżby omamił ją jakimś czarem? Czuła się zupełnie dobrze i myślała trzeźwo, tak jak zawsze. Po prostu wszelkie konkluzje i beznadzieja sytuacji, w której się znalazła nie robiły na niej żadnego wrażenia. Podejrzewała, że powodem dobrego samopoczucia była jej niezachwiana wiara w zwycięstwo dobra i własne umiejętności. Przecież tyle razy ich trójce udało się uniknąć ostatecznej klęski… Tylko teraz nie było z nią Harry'ego, ani Rona. Pozwoliła zaprowadzić się do schludnego saloniku i usadzić na jednym z dwóch przysadzistych foteli, skierowanych przodem do kominka.

- Gdzie jest człowiek, który miał na mnie czekać? – Zapytała chłodno.

- Siedzi koło ciebie, Granger.

Hermiona rozejrzała się, najwyraźniej oczekując, że zobaczy gdzieś związaną i zakneblowaną postać.

- Nie ma tu nikogo poza nami – stwierdził Snape, przyglądając się dziewczynie ze swoim najsławniejszym uśmiechem na ustach.

- To pan…

- Iście gryfońska spostrzegawczość.

-Może choć raz darowałby pan sobie swoją zwiędłą elokwencję i powiedział, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

-Zaskakuje mnie paki bezczelność, zważywszy na zaistniałą sytuację – odparł cicho.

-Tak się składa, że to ja jestem w posiadaniu twojej różdżki, Granger i to ja, z nas dwojga służę Czarnemu Panu. Siedź, więc spokojnie i słuchaj, jeśli nie chcesz, by twoja sytuacja uległa drastycznemu pogorszeniu.

Hermiona umilkła na chwilę, a jedno spojrzenie w jego czarne, bezlitosne oczy, wywołało u niej dreszcze. Od jego postaci wiało przejmującym chłodem i dziewczyna zmieszała się nieco.

„_Gdzie podziała się ta gryfońska odwaga?"_– Pomyślał Snape. – _Jak zwykle znikła przy pierwszym podmuchu wiatru."_

-Masz mi coś jeszcze do powiedzenia czy pozwolisz mi zrobić to, co zostało mi polecone?

- Zabił pan Dumbledore'a! – Warknęła niespodziewanie.

- Zabiłem – odpowiedział spokojnie, jednak uśmiech spełzł z jego twarzy, – na jego własne polecenie.

- Jak to?

- Granger! Spodziewałem się po tobie, choć odrobiny inteligencji i domyślności!

- Skoro już pana zawiodłam, to może mogłabym liczyć na jakieś wyjaśnienia? Chyba należy mi się…

- Granger, czy ty myślisz, ze _ktokolwiek_ będzie się martwił tym, co ci się należy? Masz wykonać zadanie, a potem wyrzuca cię na złom, tak jak…

- Pana – dokończyła cicho Hermiona.

- Ty to powiedziałaś – prychnął, wrzucając leżący na stoliku papier do kominka.

-Co będzie z tymi wyjaśnieniami, profesorze? – Zapytała cicho.

Dopiero teraz poczuła strach. Bardziej przerażał ją jego spokój i ponura ironia, niż krzyki i groźby. Może dlatego, że po oprawcy spodziewała się raczej brutalności niż melancholii?

- Panna –Wiem-To-Wszystko wreszcie spokorniała– sarknął.

-Skoro chcesz słuchać, to słuchaj, nie mam zamiaru odpowiadać na miliony pytań. Zadaj jedno, a cię uciszę.

Zaprezentowała swoją pokaźną różdżkę.

-Tym – dodał.

Skinęła lekko głową, patrząc na niego z lękiem. Była sama. Tak bardzo bezbronna, jak to tylko możliwe. Jak mogła zachować się tak głupio? Gdyby tylko ktoś wiedział, gdzie się teraz znajduje…

Z gorączkowych rozmyślań wyrwał ja głos profesora.

- Dyrektor był chory. Nawet ty musiałaś to zauważyć, Granger. Ta dłoń… to była klątwa. Pewnie Potter coś ci mówił na ten temat.

Skinięcie.

- Umierał. Nie udało mi się powstrzymać rozprzestrzeniania się jej na cały organizm. Poprosił mnie… Nie. Rozkazał żebym skrócił jego cierpienia, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. W to wszystko wplątał się jeszcze młody Malfoy dufny i głupi.

-Myślał, że tak łatwo jest zabić! – Dodał po chwili z pogardą.

- Pan jakoś potrafi – stwierdziła sucho.

- Granger! Nie wystawiaj na próbę cierpliwości Śmierciożercy! Pamiętaj, że cię ostrzegałem! Jeszcze jedno słowo…

-To nie było pytanie – stwierdziła. – Nie zadałam ani jednego.

Sama nie wiedziała, co pcha ją do tak bezsensownego zachowania. To tylko ja pogrążało. Ten człowiek mógł wszystko. Ona miała jedynie swój głos.

- Pochlebia panu tytuł i władza, jaką pan nade mną zyskał –stwierdziła.

- Skończysz swoje głupie słowne zagrywki Granger, czy mam cię uciszyć w inny sposób?

- To pański dom, pańska różdżka, ja również w pewnym sensie do pana należę, póki trzyma pan moją własność. Proszę uczynić według własnego uznania.

- Tego jeszcze nie było – Snape wychylił się ze swojego fotela, tak, że jego oczy znalazły się dokładnie naprzeciwko jej własnych – żeby uczeń wydawał mi pozwolenie.

- Nie jestem już uczniem, profesorze.

- Od dzisiaj jesteś.

- Takie zadanie przeznaczył mi Dumbledore?

- Pośrednio. Ma pani szpiegować dla Zakonu, jednak potrzebny jest powód, wyjaśnienie, dla którego tu jesteś.

- Szpiegowanie jest chyba czymś takim.

- Nie rozumiesz, Granger. Potter _nie może_ się dowiedzieć, że ja stoję po jego stronie.

-Czemu?

- Granger, odkąd zdecydowałaś się wypełnić wolę Dumbledore'a powinnaś wyzbyć się zwyczaju pytania, „czemu". Jego pobudki nigdy nie były dla nikogo jasne. Takie otrzymałem instrukcje: Potter ma o niczym nie wiedzieć. Czy nie wydaje ci się, że Czarnego Pana zdziwiłby fakt, że mimo zamordowania największej miłości mugolaków, wszyscy nadal mnie kochają?

- Ma pan rację – przyznała niechętnie.

-To oczywiste – prychnął.

- Już kilka tygodni temu poinformowałem Czarnego Pana, że przyjaciółka Harrego Pottera zaczęła trzeźwo patrzeć na sytuację, w jakiej się znalazła i mimo że pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny, jest gotowa przyłączyć się do niego i szuka ze mną kontaktu.

- Czyli…

- Muszę przygotować cię na spotkanie z Czarnym Panem, najlepiej, jak mi się to uda. On na razie tylko rozważa moją propozycję i nie może wiedzieć, że tu jesteś.

Mówił poważnie, odsuwając na bok swój zwyczajowy cynizm.

Po co ja mu jestem potrzebna profesorze? Ma wielu lepszych…

- Uwierz, że nie chodzi tu o twoje specjalne atuty, Granger. Jesteś przyjaciółką Harrego Pottera. _Ja_ nie mogę już szpiegować. Teraz _twoja_ kolej.

- Mam do nich wracać?

- A jak to sobie wyobrażasz?

- Czy teraz…

- Nie, Granger. Dzisiaj nocujesz w pokoju gościnnym, w moim domu.

- Czy odzyskam…

-Kiedy będziesz stąd odchodzić, lub będzie ci skrajnie potrzebna. Nie mogę mieć pewności, czy nie zachce ci się wrócić do Nory z trofeum.

Prychnęła lekko.

- Nie ufa mi pan?

- A mam do tego podstawy? Ty także mi nie ufasz Granger.

- Ufam panu.

-To, czemu cały czas ze zdenerwowania zacierasz ręce?

Nic już nie odpowiedziała, skierowała się prosto do wskazanego jej pokoju i wypakowawszy kilka rzeczy, które schowała do zmniejszonej magicznie torby. Rzuciła się na łóżko, które okazało się całkiem wygodnym. Mimo wszystko czuła się dość bezpiecznie w tym wielkim, ciemnym domu, z Severusem Snape'm za ścianą. Znowu czekała ją jednak bezsenna noc. Kolejne sprawy do przemyślenia. Czy mogła mu wierzyć? Choć rozsądek krzyczał na alarm, intuicja podpowiadała jej, coś zupełnie przeciwnego. Z jakiegoś powodu chciała ufać, że Mistrz Eliksirów ich nie zdradził i, że rano nie obudzi się w towarzystwie Syriusz Black'a.

„_Gdy stąd wyjdę będę miała mnóstwo czasu do namysłu_" – powiedziała sobie.

„_Jeśli stąd wyjdziesz_" – dodawało jakieś złośliwe zwierzątko wewnątrz jej głowy.

Miał rację nie ufała mu. Cały czas podejrzewała, że prawdziwy „Zaufany Człowiek Dumbledore'a" leży związany w piwnicy. Jednak tak, jak mówił nie miała innego wyboru. Skoro już wpakowała się w tę kabałę, musiała z niej jakoś wybrnąć, a żeby to zrobić musiała spędzić tę noc w domu Nietoperza.

Przeraziły ją niektóre wypowiedziane przez niego słowa. O wyrzucaniu na złom. O tym, że teraz ona stanie się podwójnym agentem, na jedno skinienie palca starego człowieka, który nawet nie chciał podać powodów swojej decyzji… Najstraszniejszy w tym wszystkim był fakt, że Snape mówił prawdę.

Tak przynajmniej jej się zdawało. Jednak… Czy powinna zwątpić w zmarłego dyrektora człowieka, który zrobił dla nich wszystkich tak wiele, a uczynić to na rzecz wiary w lojalność zdrajcy i mordercy?

Usłyszała jak w sąsiednim pokoju zaskrzypiało łóżko i ten dźwięk wyrwał ją z ponurych przemyśleń. Zrozumiała, że bez względu na wszystko, musi przetrwać tę noc. Może ja przespać lub czuwać, bez szans na obronę. Jeśli Severus Snape chciałby ja zabić lub skrzywdzić w jakikolwiek inny sposób, zrobiłby to już dawno. Jeśli będzie chciał oddać ją w ręce Lorda Voldemorta, nie będzie mogła nic na to poradzić. Pełna złych przeczuć opadła na poduszki i zamknęła oczy.

Sen przyszedł, jak zawsze.


End file.
